Cold Blooded: RELOADED
by puppylove111051
Summary: "Return to me by sunrise." One simple request has driven a certain miko up the wall.


**A/N**: Sup! I know I've been missing for quite some time. I'm sooorry. Don't blame me, blame life. I was gonna finish Resurrection, but I was like, "NAAHHH!" Maybe later on this year when life gives me some free time. But for now...

* * *

Dark hooded figures quickly trekked across the ancient courtyard carrying an unconscious woman. One of them nearly drops the girl in nervousness. They hurried down the stony stairways into the grimy dungeons. Many of the cells were empty and were only filled with skeletons of great warriors. They walked towards the end of the dark caverns where no light shines and death itself filled the air. Approaching the last cell, one of them cleared his throat and called out.

"M-my lord. We have brought you your meal. A woman this time."

Silence.

The man gestured the others to open the cell. They quickly moved as if they knew the creature would attack at any given chance, which is partially true.

The woman stirred a bit.

"She's starting to wake." One of them said.

"Please…" She mumbled. Her body was in immense pain. She remembered cleaning the front of her home when she was suddenly ambushed by the hooded men. She was knocked out cold and ended up waking up in a dark cellar. She now stared up and groaned at the sight of the shadowy hooded figures.

"Throw her in or else we all will be his victims." Another said. The young maiden frowned. What are they talking about? A deep rumble emanated from a particularly large cell. Her eyes widened.

"What is that!?" She asked shakily.

"A sacrifice must be done." One of the figures answered.

Sacrifice? "No!" She cried.

The figure opened the cell. "You should be honored, to have a woman such as yourself be devoured by the lord. Throw her in." He ordered. The girl kicked and shrieked as they tossed her into the cell. They heard a blood curdling scream and a snap. He was feeding.

The hooded figures knelt before the cell. "My lord." Said one. He spoke loud and clear. But fear can also be heard in his voice.

No answer.

"We have a favor to ask of you." He continued. "There's a vampire…"

"Hn."

The beast within emerged from the darkness, revealing itself. He was dragging the eviscerated body, leaving a trail of crimson colored liquid in its wake. With ease, he tossed it to one of the trembling humans. The men cower in fear as they laid eyes upon the creature. He was tall and lean. His pale skin glistened in what little light the dungeon had. The markings of his superiority were decorated on his face and several other places of his body. He stretched lazily, ancient bones popping into place. His muscle contracted as he wiped the virgin's blood from his full lips. Cracking his claw tipped fingers; His tongue languidly licked the remnants of blood from his wrist. Amber eyes glinted in the semi darkness as it glared at one human that remained standing.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, it's been centuries..."

The demon's eyes narrowed. "Monk." He stated gruffly.

Said monk laughed. "I haven't been called that in a long time." He removed his hood and smiled at the big Dai. Sesshomaru continue to stare at the human. His behavior is the same. The lecherous monk he is. "How did you find me?" he asked calmly. Miroku's smile widened. "A lot of things happened when you were away, Lord Sesshomaru. I had to simply look you up on the yellow pages."

The demon cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What of this 'yellow pages' you speak of?" he asked. Was it another demon? A witch? Sorceress?

Miroku cleared his throat bringing Sesshomaru from his musings. "I need your help." His blue eyes darkened in the already dark room. One of the hooded figures brought Sesshomaru one of his silk robes and quickly placed it upon their master's shoulders.

"For you to wake me after such a long time, I presume Kagura is still alive?" Sesshomaru covered his nudity and sauntered out of the dungeon. Miroku and the others followed. After the fall of Naraku, Kagura was free to do whatever she wishes and one of them is to pursue the all-powerful demon lord. Sesshomaru remembered having small conversations with the woman from time to time but it wasn't enough for him to consider her as a mate. Now that he thinks about it, he probably wouldn't _ever_ consider her as a mate. Ever since that dreadful time of his life, Kagura constantly chased him. She even threatened to kill the miko at one point. He didn't care and she ceased her pestering until she discovered his current state and the _childe_ he never wanted.

"Yes." Miroku said in a hushed tone.

Sesshomaru stopped to glare at the human. "I told you once before that I had no interest in that worthless wench." He said in his usual blasé tone.

"She's after Kagome."

Sesshomaru snarled at the sound of that bitch's name. "Impossible. She is dead. I am sure of that." Sesshomaru brushed pass the monk and continued walking. He couldn't care less about the former human. He was sure that he killed her centuries ago. Sesshomaru remembered holding her beating heart in his hand. The lifeless look upon her pale face. The way she whispered his name in distress, "Sessho…maru…" He silently cursed and abruptly stopped walking.

Miroku chuckled. "You should have checked and see if she was really dead." In an instant, the demon lord had the monk against the wall with his hand clenched around his throat. "Are you asking for a death wish or does stupidity still flows in your blood?" He spat vehemently. His voice was a deep growl and his face became beast like. His once golden eyes turned crimson then into black. Miroku wheezed and glared down at the demon's face. No, he was a hybrid. Half-demon, half-vampire. He had seen his face like this before. "Ripping her heart…out doesn't kill her. She is…bound to you by blood. As long as you live…she shall not…die."

He was fated to live with his curse for all eternity. Centuries ago he disappeared from the face of the earth refusing to live as the creature he is. His hunger for blood never sated. "So…what you did back then was not stupid?" he questioned. The daiyoukai felt a twinge of pain in his gut and he frowned at the unfamiliar feeling. Sesshomaru suddenly dropped the man. Miroku coughed and sputtered, chuckling darkly.

"Did you come here for my help, human, or did you come to torment me?" stated the demon, His monotone voice shocking the monk. Just moments ago the great western lord was snarling at him, nearly snapping his neck in two. Now, in an instant, he was back in his usual self. It was one of many mysteries of the demon that amazes the monk. He looked up to see that Sesshomaru's face was back to its placid state.

Miroku stood and placed his hood back over his head. "We would like your help, but tormenting you sounds much more amusing, my lord."

A loud banging noise roused the young woman from her sleep. She opened her chocolate colored eyes and glared at the ceiling. She lifted her arm to find a faint crescent moon adorning the inside of her wrist. She cocked her head in confusion. _Impossible…_

"Sesshomaru..." She whispered as if saying his name aloud was taboo. She dropped her arm and sighed.

The old trailer was dark. A small stream of light entered from the blinds of the window and illuminated one side of her small home. There was another knock on the door. The girl sat up on the beat up couch and stared at the door, debating whether to open it or not. She sighed and searched the cluttered floor for her handy weapon. She then trudged to the door and quickly opened it.

"Hey, Kagome, Oh!" Her eyes widened in shock. "I-Is that a gun?" Sango asked sheepishly. Kagome had a silver pistol pointing between Sango's eyes. The weapon glinted under the harsh sunlight. A scowl marred the miko's face as she lowered the gun.

'_The woman is a vampire. Why is she holding a gun?' _Sango thought.

"I thought you were Miroku." Kagome muttered, answering her silent question.

Sango nodded. "The man is indeed a pest. But why?"

"Nothing." Kagome opened her door wider with her gun to let her friend in. She peeked outside and looked around.

Kagome really disliked Miroku. After the jewel was completed, she wished that she'll bring her friends with her. So that she wouldn't be alone in the future. But after a life changing experience, she knew it wouldn't happen.

Years ago Miroku placed Kagome into hiding. He claimed that it was to keep her safe from others. But she knew it was really to keep others safe from her, the monster. When she traveled back through the well, she went on a blood frenzy killing her family and anyone she happened to cross paths with. Kagome was a fucked up vampire in a modern world. Miroku later found her, broken and in tears. He explained that it wasn't her fault. Her sire, he who should not be named, should be the one keeping her hunger at bay, hiding her until she was ready to go out into the god forsaken world. Instead, Miroku showed his face, offering his help. He placed her here, in the deserts of Las Vegas, the middle of nowhere. She hated it here. The weather sucked, the people sucked, everything sucked. It was her friends that kept her sanity intact.

Just when she was about to close the door… "KAGOME!" Miroku suddenly popped in front of her. "My, you look lovely this afternoon. I've finally brought you fresh blood straight from the hospital." He made his way into the trailer and Kagome finally shut the door.

"What the hell did you do?" Kagome asked gruffly.

Sango sat on the couch and smiled. "This place just gets better and better every time I come here." Kagome frowned at her. She's saying unnecessary things so that she doesn't have to maim her first and only lover.

Miroku pouted. "What makes you think that I did something wrong?"

"You brought me blood." Kagome pointed her gun to Sango. Her friend jumped slightly and gulped. "And you brought Sango. You did something wrong."

Miroku pulled a face. "Now Kagome we've been friends for a very long time."

"We're not friends."

"I want you to know that Sango will never forgive you should you do anything to me."

Kagome grabbed a baggie filled with blood and sunk her fangs in and leaned against the counter of the small kitchen. "Cut to the chase, you perverted oaf." She said curtly. The monk hid behind Sango on the couch. "Okay. I probably…might've…asked Sesshomaru for help." He rambled then quickly hid behind Sango. Sango held her hands up and smiled. "Now Kagome, before you jump into conclusions—"

"I know."

Miroku peeked from behind Sango. "You do?"

Kagome showed them her wrist as she downed the rest of the cursed liquid.

When the demon lord disappeared, her mind finally was at ease. But now that he returned, his mind dominated hers. She also had to share it with the beast within him and Kagome have been suffering from a headache for a couple of days now. His bloodlust continue to torment him. What the demon lord didn't know is that only her life essence can sate him. But being stubborn as he is, he would rather suffer than to satiate his thirst, especially from someone he despises more than his half-brother. Because of him, she became a monster she didn't even know existed. She hated him for that. She hated her…her…_master_. She can't possibly imagine Sesshomaru being her master. A tall, lean demon lord wearing all black, pulling at her leather leash as she earnestly sucks his manhood, suddenly flash through her mind. Kagome quickly turned to hide her blush from her friends. Gods, she wished she died all those centuries ago. These thoughts disgusted her and it was that damn monk's fault.

Miroku squeaked when he heard the safety from her gun being removed.

Kagome grumbled to herself as she walked by pedestrians in the main streets of Tokyo. Miroku begged Kagome to meet up with the arrogant asshole. At first, she refused with a flat _no _until Sango mentioned reconciliation, forgiveness and all that bull crap. Kagome still refused until Sango then threatened to bring the lecherous monk over more often. She reluctantly agreed nearly hissing at her close friend. So she jumped on the next plane to Japan so she can "reconcile" with the arrogant lord. She hasn't seen the demon for centuries and now she's randomly already meeting with the blood sucking hybrid.

She wouldn't admit out loud but Kagome was overwhelmingly nervous. Ever since she jumped on the plane, the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't stopped fluttering. This feeling was new to Kagome. She hadn't felt this way since Inuyasha was still alive. Kagome snorted at the thought of the annoying hanyou. May the bastard rest in peace.

Being in Tokyo had Kagome on her toes. She has to be attentive and very cautious. She wasn't used to being around this many people. The sound of blood pumping through their veins had her feeling uneasy. Someone suddenly bumped into her and she hissed in frustration. The person turned and quickly apologized. Kagome turned just in time to see her offender disappear into the sea of people. She sighed and continued on. What is it about her being cautious?

Many questions illuminated through her dark mind. Does he still have his god-like physique? Would he reject her like before? Does he still have that cold personality? She quickly made a sharp turn into a dark alley that led to the quieter part of town. She recognized the path to the cemetery since she used to visit her family's grave often. Now that Kagome thought about it, the cemetery is the worst meeting place in the world. Dark, scary, and no one's around to help in case something did happen to her. An image of the demon sinking his sharp fangs into her neck made her snort. As if. The man never feed. Kagome gave him props for that. A regular blood sucker would have died from hunger.

As she approached the graveyard, she stopped and took a deep breath before entering the large rusty gates. She slowly made her way through the cemetery, wandering around, and waiting. In the far distance she could see a dark figure staring at a familiar tombstone. She followed it until she could see the figure clearly. She ambled closer eyeing the dangerous person. She looked at the tombstone and frowned. It was hers and it had fresh flowers upon it.

Sesshomaru sensed her presence and turned to face her. Kagome bit her bottom lip to keep it from dropping. The creature was still breath taking. His face was decorated with familiar, graceful markings. His golden eyes glimmered in the darkness. Long Soft white tresses blew along with the cool breeze.

Sesshomaru presented his best calm face and quietly assessed the girl before him. The girl was easy on the eyes he'd admit. He could tell that over the years her body filled into soft curves and her young heart shaped face was framed with long silky onyx colored locks. His eyes landed at her inner wrist which is adorned with his crescent mark. He nearly frowned.

Kagome hastily pulled her sleeve down and looked to the side. "What do you want?" she asked. She was met by silence. She wasn't a least bit surprised. Sesshomaru was always the quiet one. He slowly turned walking away. '_Follow me._' A deep smooth voice echoed through her mind. She shivered slightly. She then felt a tug towards the receding demon. He had commanded her with his thoughts.

She followed him to an empty bench and reluctantly sat. Sesshomaru remained standing staring off into space. "I do not understand the mere thought of you humans." A monotone voice drifted through the silence. "Why keep the memories of the dead?" he added. A few people passed by, gawking at the demon lord.

"You must have forgotten, my lord. I am no longer human. Not for over 500 centuries." Kagome answered. The demon looked at the former miko. A light breeze picked up making Sesshomaru's clothing dance around him. Kagome gulped when she caught a glimpse of his muscled navel as the wind lifted his dark shirt. Sesshomaru watched in boredom as the girl gaze upon his person. "How unfortunate." He whispered.

The girl head snaps back up to look at the demon. "Huh?" She asks. The partial exposure of Sesshomaru's body still lingers in her mind.

"You still hold on to the thoughts of being human." He answered bitterly.

Kagome opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but Sesshomaru continued, cutting her off. "You still think about him." He said, placing his hands inside his leather jacket. Centuries ago Kagome was to be courted with his foolish half-brother. Every now and again he would find the idiot copulating with the dead priestess. In actuality, Sesshomaru couldn't care less what was going on between the former miko and the hanyou. Not until he found Inuyasha spilling _his_ seed on _his_ western lands with _his_ dead miko. His eyes narrowed in disgust. Eventually, Kagome found out and the search for the jewel shards came to a halt. She soon returned and they finally defeated Naraku. A couple of days later, Inuyasha trying to save the wicked miko of his and along with Kikiyo he was buried in the outskirts of the village. Kagome did not cry, she didn't even come to the burial ceremony. And now here she is, sitting before him as the painful memories flashed through her mind. He saw everything. Even the day when he turned her…

"As the centuries goes by, my memories of being human becomes vague. I barely remember who Inuyasha is." Kagome murmured.

Sesshomaru grunted. Lies. "Hn."

Kagome narrowed her eyes to her master. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly. She was quite miffed when she caught him reading her mind. She had spent years building up walls and barriers, strengthening it so that he won't invade her thoughts. But the fucking hybrid shows up one night and destroyed it all without even trying.

Sesshomaru was a bit amused at her annoyed expression. He certainly enjoyed the look that she gave him when he said, "I am here to take you home."

* * *

**A/N**: So? What you think? It'd be better if it was beta'd, but it isn't. *_le sigh_* I'm kinda excited about this story. That's a first for me...


End file.
